CLONING
by specialistyaoi
Summary: Siapa yang akan menyangka jika melakukan kloning terhadap dirinya sendiri dapat mengubah hidup dan cara pandang Oh Sehun selamanya. [Hunhan/Yaoi] [PINDAH LAPAK KE AO3. PENNAME: rainbowonion]


Wacana mengenai kloning mungkin telah diutarakan sejak lama. Awal tahun 2000-an konsep tentang kloning memang menjadi topik hangat di kalangan para ilmuwan. Keberhasilan kloning terhadap hewan berjenis domba yang diberi nama Dolly memberikan pencerahan baru bagi pengusaha bioteknologi hingga memunculkan wacana lainnya yang lebih ekstrim yakni kloning manusia. Tidak semudah mengumbar wacana, kloning manusia jelas menimbulkan beragam macam pro dan kontra. Ini tidak terlepas dari keberagaman budaya dan pandangan terhadap konsep kloning itu sendiri. Secara sederhana, orang-orang yang mendukung kloning manusia melihat adanya dampak positif di bidang kesehatan seperti terealisasikannya pencangkokan organ dalam tubuh dengan mudah. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mencocokkan, tidak pula mesti takut dengan adanya penolakan dalam tubuh. Sel-sel di dalam tubuh seorang kloning dijamin akan cocok dengan pendonornya. Manusia tidak perlu khawatir akan penyakit-penyakit kronis yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, kloning manusia bisa dijadikan solusi terbaik.

Berkebalikan dengan itu, orang-orang yang menentang kloning manusia pun memiliki alibi tersendiri. Walaupun secara genetik memiliki kesamaan dengan pendonor, kloning terhadap manusia tetaplah akan menghasilkan manusia yang baru. Dalam artian, mereka tentu memiliki hak hidup. Pencangkokan organ dalam bidang medis, atau hal-hal lainnya yang bisa bertentangan dengan hak hidup seorang manusia jelas tidak dibenarkan. Itu tidak beradab dan tidak beretika, sama dengan pembunuhan berencana. Maka oleh karena itu, kloning manusia tidak seharusnya direncanakan apalagi diwujudkan.

Dengan adanya pertentangan-pertentangan seperti itu, pada akhirnya kloning terhadap manusia terhenti di titik angan-angan semata. Prosesnya yang terbilang rumit dan keterbatasan teknologi di masa tersebut menjadi hambatan lain sehingga kloning manusia tidak bisa dilakukan.

Hingga pria itu muncul seabad kemudian.

* * *

 **Tahun 2110**

Dunia mengalami begitu banyak perubahan. Apa yang dulunya hanya ada di dalam film-film sci-fi semata, menjelma dalam bentuk kenyataan. Mobil menyerupai kapsul yang bisa terbang lalu-lalang di angkasa, robot-robot berparas manusia, bahkan alat komunikasi yang mampu menyajikan fitur 3D hologram. Itu hanya secuil contoh yang bisa diutarakan. Hal lainnya yang tak kalah hebat adalah pelegalan secara besar-besaran terhadap konsep kloning manusia. Pada pertengahan tahun 2110, setelah melalui berbagai macam kendala, pemerintah pada akhirnya memberi izin terhadap para ilmuwan untuk mengembangkan konsep kloning kepada manusia dengan pertimbangan-pertimbangan aneh layaknya mempertahankan generasi yang telah ada dan sebagai terobosan baru dunia.

Meski terdengar cukup egois, izin tersebut nyatanya disambut cukup antusias oleh masyarakat luas.

Oh Sehun—28 tahun—memberanikan diri maju sebagai penyedia dana sekaligus ilmuwan yang turun tangan langsung dalam mengembangkan serta menjalankan kloning manusia. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria yang dulunya pemilik perusahaan raksasa teknologi komunikasi paling terkenal di dunia itu mempertaruhkan seluruh asetnya demi terobosan baru tersebut. Bukan tanpa pertimbangan matang, Sehun jelas sangat yakin bahwa kloning terhadap manusia adalah ide brillian. Tidak melulu sebatas pada pencangkokan organ dalam tubuh saja, pria itu menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih fantastis layaknya menghidupkan kembali seseorang yang telah mati melalui kloning. Meski niatan awal terhadap kloning manusia adalah pencegahan dini terhadap kematian, namun tetap saja mati adalah bagian dari takdir. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang mati mendadak sebab kecelakaan. Atau dibunuh. Hal-hal semacam itu tidak dapat dihindari, dan Sehun datang membawa solusi.

Maka dengan semua manfaat hebat itu, tentu tidak terhitung berapa juta dollar yang siap menduduki rekeningnya.

* * *

 **TAHUN 2112**

"Aku kira kita sudah sepakat, Kim Jongin."

Menahan napas, Jongin memilih untuk menetapkan pandangan pada sebuah pena yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tepat di depannya, Oh Sehun duduk dengan segala keangkuhan. Tangan terlipat, dagu terangkat, bibir terkatup rapat. Menunggu jawaban Jongin yang seolah tersangkut di kerongkongan.

Jongin tidak punya nyali menjawab, meski untaian kalimat sarat pembangkangan terus berputar di kepalanya. Oh Sehun tidak suka ditentang, dan dia butuh pria itu untuk terus bertahan di sana. Bukan sekedar demi lembaran uang yang memenuhi dompet, Jongin punya alasan kuat lain yang membuatnya harus tegar menahan diri menghadapi manusia keji seperti Sehun.

"Menaruh perasaan pada salah satu kloningku dan berencana membawanya kabur, kau kira apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jongin betah membisu. Ruangan itu dingin, namun entah mengapa kepalanya terasa panas.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab?"

Di hadapannya Jongin merasakan pergerakan pria itu. Sehun bangkit berdiri, berjalan mengitari meja, lalu sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba membelai pelipis kirinya. Jongin menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah senjata antik bernama pistol yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kegemaran pria tersebut. Konon katanya senjata itu hanya digunakan sebagai koleksi. Tapi hari ini nampaknya Sehun membuat pengecualian. Tidak sekedar koleksi, dia mungkin berniat untuk menguji coba timah panas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku." Jongin berakhir dengan buka mulut, satu kalimat menjijikkan lolos begitu saja.

Mendengar itu, Sehun malah tertawa. Nadanya bagai melodi kematian. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pistol tersebut di kepala Jongin, lalu berujar, "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Bukankah menurutmu itu adalah tindakan yang benar? Bukankah orang-orang yang jatuh cinta memang selalu seperti itu?"

Pria tersebut kemudian membuat siluet aneh di tengkuk Jongin dan menekannya. Membuat Jongin terkesiap dan semakin waspada. Dia bisa merasakan tengkuknya memanas, tekanan itu diam-diam menyakitkan. Sekelibat bayangan akan dilubangi oleh timah panas yang berada di dalamnya membuat Jongin sedikit terguncang.

Sehun kemudian menunduk, mensejajarkan bibir pada telinga pria satunya, lalu berbisik, "Jangan kacaukan apa yang telah menjadi milikku, Jongin. Kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalas kelakuanmu. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan terakhir. Sebaiknya kau pergunakan sebaik mungkin."

Dan setelah mengangguk akan kalimat penuh ancaman itu, Jongin pamit lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Tidak menyadari seringai penuh kemenangan yang berdiam di wajah Sehun.

 _Pertemuan singkat tersebut, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa itu adalah titik awal dimana sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi?_

 **TBC**

 **Hallo.  
Ini adalah versi terbaru ff jadul saya Cloning.  
Kalau ada yang lupa, Cloning dulunya diposting di akun Hunhankaisoo.  
Dan karena suatu hal, saya memutuskan untuk menghapus semua chapternya.  
**

 **Sekarang saya balik lagi dong.  
Cloning yang baru ini punya perubahan plot yang cukup besar.  
Jadi semoga tidak ada yang nanya kenapa ini begini, kenapa itu begitu.  
Dan doakan saya supaya bisa menyelesaikan ini sampai tamat ya. hehehe.**


End file.
